Amorous
by holamor
Summary: These are the stories that make Q blush and Gypsy giggle with mirth. Q/OC Mostly PWP.
1. Shush

He pulled away from her.

"Shh."

"Don't shush me! You're the one making all the noise."

"We'll get caught."

"Oh amor…I told you. You can't play this game, little novice."

Q growled and dove back in to place teasing kisses along her décolletage, his tongue dangerously close to slipping into the valley between her breasts. His thumbs were drawing slow circles on her hipbones, as his hands held her against the wall, and his leg was firmly placed between hers.

Gypsy chuckled, but encouraged him to keep going by mewling his name and running her hands though his unkempt hair. She was already incredibly aroused—especially given the fact that he had been flaunting her panties in her face whenever they had been alone during their day at work.

At first she was embarrassed, almost upset by his little show. She thought it was his payback after she had subtly run her hands and body over his the previous day. Little touches here and there were enough of a comeuppance that Bond had to ask him if he was alright when they were all together during lunch. She got a laugh out of it, but she didn't think it would lead to this.

Her musings were interrupted by his leg, which had decided to rub a little firmer against her cunt.

"Ho..Oh mm…my…Peter…" She gasped, throwing her arms around his neck, effectively pinning him against her breasts.

He chuckled and it did wonderful things to the warmth that was spreading rapidly through her body.

"Keep saying my name like that and we'll see who the novice really is," he mumbled against her chest.

"Dammit. And here I thought yo–ha..ha…had too many inhibitions to try this here at work…mmm—oh the impropriety."

She wasn't really trying to keep him from his task. She just liked to talk big to rile him up. Give him a reason to pound her a little harder later on when they got home.

"Mmm…how's about we take this elsewhere?" She whispered in his ear through the haze that was quickly forming in her mind.

He pulled back and looked at her dead in the eyes and said, "How's about we wait two more minutes for the last of the guards to make his rounds?"

She looked at him confused, but he continued in a low whisper, "so that I can make you scream in pleasure in my office?"

She loved that he had picked up on the dirty talk a little more. He still blushed, but he said it with a confidence that had her kissing him like a madwoman.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"You can take that however you like, as long as you take me later."

It was his turn to groan.


	2. Tea

"OH SWEET SWEET CHRISTMAS!"

"AH-A—AMELIA…."

They both climaxed at the same time.

They had been at it for hours and they didn't think they'd be stoping any time soon.

"Mmm…" Gypsy hummed as she came down from her umpteenth orgasm, leaning back on her arms, her hair gently brushing along Q's legs as she basked in the afterglow.

She didn't know how he could still be semi-hard inside her, but she didn't really care…she loved it.

Knowing he was still sensitive, she kept slowly rolling her hips back and forth to feel his girth and length slip in and out of her—keeping them both stimulated.

"Please don't stop doing that."

She let out moan, "Oh Mr. Byron, I don't plan to."

She slowly moved her body to lie on top of his, chest to chest. His eyes were still closed, but she could feel him stirring again.

"What do you think Moneypenny and Bond put in that tea they gifted us?"

"I have no idea, but I could do with some more," she laughed as she started rotating her hips a little more forcefully onto him.

Q ran his hands up her sides to her breasts. Kneading the globes, he pulled her down to suckle one into his mouth–nibbling on her nipple in the process. She bucked hard in response, egging him on. He used that glorious tongue of his to tease her as he sucked at her teet, then with a loud pop, he switched to lavish attention on the other.

"If you don't slow down, love, we'll have to move this into the shower." She groaned from above, still grinding down on to him, he had already grown hard once more from all her ministrations.

Q released her other breast and looked up at her, grabbing her hips to slow her down. Gypsy caught his eyes and read something in them that had her falling for him all over again. She leaned down further and kissed him for all his worth, he returning the kiss with just as much fervor. They explored each other's mouths, tongues and teeth stimulating them. When they broke apart, Gyspy leaned up for air, still rotating her hips according to the way Q lead her hips.

Foreheads touching, he whispered to her, "Don't look away."

She snapped her eyes open to look at him, that emotion still present.

"What are you doing to me?"

He grinned lopsidedly, something that she adored, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Showing you how much I love you."

Something about his words did things to her and she was grounding down on him again. Q intertwined their hands and pushed her up to sit on her feet, bodies still joined.

She kept eye contact as she rose up, keeping him just inside. She waited a second and, as always, he flicked his eyes down to look at their joined bodies, but not before she slammed down on to him. They both threw their heads back and groaned.

She did this a few more times, until Q started bucking up to meet her…she sped up.

They couldn't remember how long they went at it, but the sound of skin slapping against skin and of breathy moans and loud groans continued for a while until Q sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm close."

"I am, too."

With that Q pulled out of her, both cursing at the loss. He flipped her on her back and traced kisses up her body until their lips met again. He hooked her leg around his waist and she spread herself open for him. Again, the moaned as they became one.

He held still, eyes closed above her, "Amelia…"

"Peter."

She giggled.

"I forget how strong you are."

He pushed the rest of the way into her, cutting her moan off with a kiss.

"Mmm, yup. Definitely forgot how strong you are." She laughed before catching his mouth again.

"Let's not forget then shall we?" He pulled out and pounded back into her.

"Keep going…"

"Wasn't planning on stopping."

Q continued, keeping a furious pace and then tortuously slowing down, keeping her on the edge until he was ready.

Gypsy snaked a hand up behind his neck and into his hair, while the other cupped his ass. She loved feeling the muscles tense as he pushed into her.

They were close now, bodies covered in sweat and juices letting Q pump into her with ease.

Q grabbed the leg around his waist and maneuvered it to his shoulder, allowing him to hit Gypsy's deepest spot.

She clung to him and brought him down for a kiss. He continues to slam their hips together and just as she felt that dam about to break inside her, she yelled.

"I'm yours!"

And with that they came—Q spilling his seed into her and Gypsy shaking under him, holding him inside her like a vise. He held his weight off of her until she relaxed her grip and then he slowly pulled out. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but he pulled her into his arms after he laid down beside her.

They remained quiet, catching their breaths and drawing lazy patterns into each others skin.

* * *

After a while, she spoke softly against his chest, "I think it wore off."

"Hmm." Q agreed, eyes closed, nose in her hair.

"Should we clean up?"

"Mm."

"…Peter?"

"…mmm?"

She chuckled, he always was the slower one to recover.

She unwrapped herself and went into the bathroom to clean up. She was happily surprised when he padded in after her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into him, his face in her neck planting a kiss.

He looked up at her through the mirror. Blue eyes met green and he spoke to her drowsily.

"What I meant to say was 'Not yet.' Come back to bed."

"But it's a mess," she whispered back, running her arms across his arms.

He laughed softly and picked her up. She locked her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

He walked past the bed, grabbing a blanket, and out of the room into the living area. He laid her down on the couch and moved in to lay behind her. She laughed and scooted herself up between his legs, her back meeting his chest. He grabbed the blanket and settled it over them.

"Better?" He asked snaking his arms around her.

"Better."

"Good…"

Their breathing began to slow and just as she was nodding off, he whispered, "I'm yours, too."

She twined their fingers together.

"Good…"


End file.
